There are known training concepts in which treadmill training involves using expander straps or elastic bands that are held by the therapists to offer a resistance to the person undertaking the training, or to provide relief to the lower extremities, and patented pulling units, to be specific those of EP 1 221 331, which are fastened to fitness devices, profiled bars for use on fitness devices shown in DE 597 08 289 or else walls and rubber pulling straps with tension balances and belaying cleats integrated on the pulling hooks for indicating and setting the training force, as presented to the public for the first time on the Body-Spider fitness device at the FIBO fitness trade fair in Essen at the end of April 2000.
There are other known training concepts in which treadmill training involves using a device and a method known from EP 1 137 378 for automating the treadmill therapy.